


Trapped

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [14]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Acidic awoke with a jolt as a foot slammed into his stomach.“Get up Ornament!” Tempest growl and Acidic rolled his eyes, forcing himself to sit up.When had he fallen asleep? How had he fallen asleep? As Acidic sat there, Tempest’s words registered in his head, but he didn’t want to yell over it. He was just tired. Whatever.





	Trapped

Acidic awoke with a jolt as a foot slammed into his stomach.  
“Get up Ornament!” Tempest growl and Acidic rolled his eyes, forcing himself to sit up.  
When had he fallen asleep? How had he fallen asleep? As Acidic sat there, Tempest’s words registered in his head, but he didn’t want to yell over it. He was just tired. Whatever.  
“What?” Tempest laughed, “Not gonna fight back?”  
Acidic looked away. What was the point?  
“Acidic! Get over here!” Eternal called and Acidic complied, not wanting to be a part of any drama. “What do you know about the mask that Legend had?” Eternal asked and Acidic raised an eye brow.  
Why would he want to know about the mask? Hmm.  
Acidic shrugged, “I don’t know much.”  
“Are you sure?” Eternal asked, a tone of warning laced in his voice.  
“Why would I lie to you?” Acidic sighed rolling his eyes and walking away.  
Eternal stood up, “Don’t you walk away from me Acidic!”  
“What are you gonna do? Send your dog after me? If he tears out my throat too then you’ll definitely lose your precious ‘information’!” Acidic snapped.  
Eternal froze and a smirk slowly appeared on his face, “So that’s why you’ve been distant. You’ve been thinking about the traitor…”  
Acidic paled. Damnit. Wrong choice of words.  
“And there are many other ways to make you talk.” Eternal smiled.  
Acidic’s heart skipped a beat as the other Darks stood up as well. Oh no. Oh no. This is bad. Very bad.  
“Maybe we should mark you as a traitor as well?” Savage laughed taking a step closer, but that was all Acidic needed. He turned and took off running.  
“Mutt, go fetch.”   
He had to get out of there, he had to get to a wall. Acidic could hear the snarls of a wolf behind him. Don’t think about that, don’t think about it.   
He was thinking about it.  
Acidic looked up ahead and saw a wall of rock that enclosed the valley they had been staying in. He spared a look down to the bracelet on his wrist. Please, he begged. Please work! This one time! Just this once!  
Acidic, as he reached the wall, activated the bracelet and it started to glow. It was going to work. It was actually going to work! His right arm and lower body went into the wall-  
But then it stopped.  
The bracelet turned off and Acidic screamed in pain as he was spliced between the two world’s. Damnit. Damnit!   
Savage slowed his approach and shifter back into his human form. “Well,” He barked, “This is just pathetic.”  
Acidic tried not to show how much pain his body was in but, damn, his waist hurt so much, being pressed and contorted in the 2D world, while the rest of his body wasn’t. Acidic was about ready to remove his right arm so the strain on his shoulder would leave. He looked up hearing more footsteps and saw the rest of the Darks catch up.   
Tempest outright started shrieking with laughter, “Wow, at least all of my tools work!”  
Acidic’s face became red with a heavy blush.   
“Now he’s even more like an Ornament?” Conqueror cackled.  
“Shut up Barbara!” Acidic yelled, he soon regretted that.  
Callous stalked up to him, “Well, this is quite the predicament you’ve found yourself in. And look, what was left on our side.” Callous said gleefully, removing Acidic’s mirror from it’s resting place. “I think I’ll hold on to this for now.”   
Acidic’s heart stopped.   
No.  
No.  
This can’t be happening.  
“I’ll take good care of it I promise,” Callous mocked, before ‘accidently’ dropping it. “Oops.”  
Acidic’s heart skipped a beat as it hit the floor.   
Callous picked it back up and dusted it off, feigning relief, “Oh look, no scratches. So sorry, I can be clumsy sometimes.”  
Eternal came up and ripped the bracelet off his wrist. “And I will keep this, enjoy being stuck here.”  
The darks walked away laughing and when he was absolutely sure he was buy himself, Acidic finally let a single tear roll down his cheek.


End file.
